Our Game
by hazy sea
Summary: Game  n : 11. Stratagem: a way of behaving that is aimed at manipulating people or trying to deceive them.
1. Chapter 01: November 14th

**Title: **Our Game  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Game (n): 11. Stratagem: a way of behaving that is aimed at manipulating people or trying to deceive them.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hi, I don't own Spencer Reid. I've never posted here before and this a little dirty, so it's rated M, for sure. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter One:**

"Spencer."

His name hung in the air between them; Spencer on the outside, Macie on the inside. It was midnight and she had been trying to sleep when the quiet knock had stirred her and then her cell phone ringing finally had woken her up. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of tiny boy shorts and standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend who had broke her heart a little over a year ago and since then, they've been playing this little game. He would show up whenever he wanted and they would do what any two severely frustrated people seeing the awful things they saw every day would do. They wouldn't even make it to her bedroom most nights, and often collapsed against the hallway or on top of the kitchen island.

"Bad case. I don't want to talk about it," he pushed his way inside with no protest from Macie, and she shut the door behind him, turning to his sullen, disheveled figure, "I was in fucking Canada."

"Did you just get back?" Macie said, making her way to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of vodka out of her freezer and poured it half full of orange juice and then mixed a couple shots of the alcohol in with it. Macie walked over to where he had sat down on her couch and handed him the drink, sitting down beside him.

She folded her legs underneath her and watched as he downed half of the drink right then and there and then he nodded, "Just got off the jet and came straight over here. I needed to see you."

Macie nodded in acknowledgement, "You got a haircut since I last saw you."

Spencer looked at her and shook his head, laughing softly, "My head feels a lot lighter."

"It looks great. You look like a completely different person," she smiled, lightly, as they made eye contact. She could see in his eyes how exhausted he was, and surely he could tell that he had woken her, but neither was pushing to sleep.

It took all of five seconds for Spencer to lean over and kiss Macie, slowly sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, letting her know immediately what he was there for. She responded as she usually did, threading her fingers through his hair, but when she found there wasn't any hair to do that with, she simply gripped the back of his neck, letting her thumb rest behind his ear. Another ten seconds and Spencer had pulled Macie onto his lap, leaning his head back against the couch and letting her kiss him while he returned the favor, sliding his hands under her tank top slowly. She moaned lightly when his thumbs made circles around her nipples and took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting softly. Spencer smiled and his hands moved to the hem of her top and pulled it over her head in one quick movement, ending their kiss, and instead, attaching his lips to her neck, working his way down.

Macie breathed out loudly when his tongue danced down her chest and over her left breast, then to the right, working her nipple with his tongue. It was sloppy and wet and warm and Macie bit her lip as he bit down lightly on the soft skin on the side of her breast before bringing his mouth to hers again, kissing her firmly.

"Get up," Spencer said shortly, pushing her off him and into the floor. He stood up and pushed her down on the couch, and then pulled his shirt over his head. She looked up at him, pulling him closer to her by his hips and then her fingers worked the button on his pants, purposely grazing his erection as she did so. As soon as his pants were around his ankles, she started to work on getting his boxers off, but he moved her hands, placing them by her sides.

Macie looked up at him, confused and he was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled his underwear down and pulled her head forward, holding his cock in place. She smirked and took him into her mouth slowly, trying to work her way up to getting most of his member down her throat, but Spencer had other ideas and thrust his hips, pushing himself all the way to the back of her throat.

"Fuck," he mumbled, as Macie recovered quickly from the intrusion, quickly getting used to the fact that this wasn't a blow job, but this was him taking what he wanted from her. She looked up at him and smirked to herself, seeing his head was thrown back and his eyes were shut tightly. He only thrust a few more times before he completely withdrew himself from Macie's warm mouth, and practically jerked her up off the couch, pulling her back through the hallway and to her bedroom.

Spencer pushed Macie onto the bed and she turned over on her back, watching him taking in all of her and notably licking his lips before he shook his head, "Turn back over, on your knees."

She obeyed and turned over promptly, but only after he had removed her underwear. Macie looked back at Spencer, who was biting his lip. She gasped lightly when she felt his fingers against her entrance and let out a loud moan as he pressed them into her slowly, going as deep as possible. He angled them down against her spot and felt her tighten around him automatically. She let out a small whimper and shuddered, dropping down to her elbows to give him a better view of her backside and a better angle to work with.

Macie was close to her finish and Spencer was being relentless with his fingers, pounding them into her like his life depended on it, only slowing to give her a break every few seconds.

"Fuck, Spence," she gasped, her hands clawing the sheets underneath her, "Don't stop."

She heard Spencer mumble something and then he suddenly withdrew his fingers and Macie groaned at the lack of friction. She stayed there, catching her breath for a moment before she felt a hand tangle in her hair and pull her back up on her hands. She gasped, experiencing a whole new wave of sensations course through her body, and when Spencer pushed into her without warning, sliding as far into her as he could get without stopping, she moaned loudly, biting her lip.

"Oh god, Spencer," she mumbled as he held his position for a minute. She pushed back against him, feeling him go even deeper. Spencer let out a curse word and tightened his grip on her ass as he pulled out of her slowly, only to drive into her again, just as hard and just as deep.

By the time the two had worked up to an almost frantic pace, Macie had been moved on top of Spencer and she was bouncing on his cock with the help of his death grip on her hips. He was watching her with heavy eyes and meeting her every thrust with his, driving them both to the edge.

"Spencer… I can't-" Macie said, trying to find a word, any word in her jumbled vocabulary.

He cut her off with a kiss and pulled away almost immediately, "Me too. Come for me, Macie."

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again and moaned into his lips when his thumb covered her clit, rubbing small circles. Macie tightened around Spencer's cock, feeling herself lose control slowly. Spencer noticed and thrust his hips up hard, sending her over the edge. She nearly screamed as she shuddered violently against Spencer's chest, letting her forehead drop to his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him thrust into her a few final times before she felt him spill into her, his moan filling her ears. He rode his orgasm out and leaned his head against Macie's, catching his breath.

The two stayed there for a while before Spencer felt Macie shiver from the air conditioner and he laughed, "Get up, you're freezing."

"No," she mumbled against his shoulder, "I feel too great to move."

"Too bad, you'll get sick," Spencer said, tapping her hips with his fingers. She groaned and stood up slowly, immediately making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she had returned, Spencer was sitting on her bed in his underwear and t-shirt, looking at his cell phone.

"You don't have another case, do you? It's Thursday." She asked, skeptically, not wanting him to leave so soon. He shook his head and closed his phone, sitting it on her night stand.

"Morgan asked if I made it home okay," he said, softly, "Macie, listen, about tonight."

"Spencer, you don't have to explain yourself every time this happens, okay? I get it," Macie said, pulling back the comforter. She climbed into her bed and sighed, looking over at him, "Are you gonna stay?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked, looking back at her.

"You're the one that left me, Spencer. You know that I want every minute I can get with you. It's up to you if you don't feel right staying."

Spencer turned to Macie and sighed, getting under the blankets with her, "You know I didn't want to leave you, Mace. Nothing's changed with the way I feel about you."

"You keep saying that but I still don't understand it," she said, yawning, "Let's just sleep, Spencer. I'm tired of these deep conversations that get me nowhere. I'm still in love with you, always will be. I'm just waiting for you to get the courage to face this relationship."

Spencer sighed, as Macie rolled over and pulled the comforter around her shoulder, closing her eyes.

The next morning, Macie woke up to an empty bed and a note on her refrigerator.

_Borrowed a granola bar and some coffee. There was another case, decided to let you sleep in. Have a good weekend, kid. We'll talk when I get back and when you're not mad at me. I'll explain everything. I love you, Mace. - Spencer_


	2. Chapter 02: November 20th

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks to everyone who is following this. :)**

**Chapter Two:**

Macie had been waiting for close to four hours. Spencer had called her during the drive back to his apartment from the airport and asked if he could come over. She had agreed, of course, but now the clock was ticking past four in the morning, and every minute past four she felt the anger and doubt grow inside her and by the time she had decided to lock her door and crawl in bed it was almost six a.m.

She awoke well into the afternoon and personally thanked god it was a Sunday and that she didn't have to be at work. By the time she had showered and got dressed, it was close to five, and she was hungry. Macie purposely ignored her phone, knowing that whatever excuse Spencer had come up with, he had told her by voicemail, text message and email. She wanted to see him, but she knew that if she did, she would blow up at him for blowing her off, especially when he had agreed to talk and explain everything.

Eleven o'clock came and like clockwork there was a knock at her door, and she rolled her eyes from her position at her desk.

"Come in, Spencer," she yelled, going back to her work. She watched him out of the corner of her eye open the door slowly and peek in, as if to avoid anything being thrown.

"Mace?" He questioned quietly when she didn't greet him, "You're mad, aren't you?"

"What do you think, Dr. Reid?" She said, spitefully, emphasizing the "doctor" part.

"I think you're mad at me, but look, I was exhausted and I went home and passed out when I just meant to grab some work clothes and come straight over here. I missed you-"

"That's where I'm going to stop you," Macie interrupted, standing up as she closed her laptop and sighed, "What are you doing, Spence?"

"Uh, what?"

She watched him, standing in the middle of her living room. He looked horribly out of place and awkward, but she brushed it off as him being cautious and almost afraid of her unleashing pent up rage, "_What are you doing?_ You come over here almost twice a week, we have sex and then I wake up, you're gone. You know how I feel about you Spencer, and I know you say you still feel the same way, but I'm not seeing it in your actions and they speak louder than words, y'know."

Spencer sighed and his shoulders dropped, "Macie, look. It's my job, I can't- I can't sacrifice that to be home with you every single night. I just can't. You have your work, too. You love your job, you wouldn't give it up for me."

"Please do not stand there and lie to my face about this being about your job, Spencer," Macie said, propping her hands on her hips, "I know you better than that. I know the BAU better than that."

"Maybe I'm scared of my feelings, I don't know. I just can't comprehend what's going on with us right now. I can't fight what I feel for you anymore, but I don't want to jeopardize something I know that will be great with my job. It's ruined too much as it is, Macie. That's what I need you to understand," Spencer pleaded, "It's been a year, Macie. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing except the fact that you left me a year ago but you still expect all the fucking perks of being with me, Spencer. I- I don't understand that," Macie shook her head and shrugged, letting her arms fall loudly to her sides, "I miss calling you mine every second of every day, Spencer, and I don't know what it's going to take to get that through that stubborn brain of yours."

Spencer had crossed the room now and was standing directly in front of Macie, looking down at her with his big brown eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Surprisingly, she hadn't started crying yet and she sighed in an attempt to calm down, but when Spencer grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Please don't make me choose, Macie," Spencer whispered, "Not tonight."

She nodded, pulling him into her arms, wrapping them tightly around him. She buried her face in his neck as he copied her, squeezing her tightly, inhaling the scent of her mango shampoo. Spencer pulled away from the embrace and held Macie in front of him at arm's length by her shoulders, taking in her appearance. She had pulled her long, wavy dark brown hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, her bright blue eyes expertly lined with eyeliner, and her freckles seem to pop out against her pale skin. She looked tired, defeated, and upset, and he knew that two-thirds of it was his fault.

"Can we try this again, Spencer? I'll be less clingy and less of a bitch and less paranoid of J.J."

"You know this isn't about J.J., Macie. I have a lot going on right now, I think it would be best if we wait it out," Spencer said, softly. His heart broke when Macie let out a heavy, broken sigh, and looked down at the ground between them to avoid letting him see the tears fill her eyes. "Macie, c'mon, stop that."

"No, Spencer. I don't know what to do anymore," she said, breaking away from his grip, and walking through her apartment. She ended up in her bedroom, trying to occupy herself by clearing off her bed and when Spencer showed up in her doorway, he simply watched her, not saying a word.

"Are you just going to stand there? What are you even doing here, Spencer?" Macie asked after a few minutes, the tears flowing freely now. She didn't look up, but kept her gaze on the laundry and turned away when Spencer crossed the room to sit beside her.

"I'm here because I care about you, Macie. I just need you to understand that now isn't our time. I'm always going to love you."

"That's a load of bullshit. Either you want it or you don't, Spencer. You can't have the sex and dance around being official. Whatever we're doing right now is fucking killing me. I love you too much to keep doing this," she said, trying to control her emotions. She let out a shaky sigh and then looked up at Spencer, wiping under her eyes, "If you're going to stay tonight, fine, but if I wake up in the morning and you're gone, this thing is over, Spencer."

Spencer nodded and pulled her into another hug, letting her cry on his shoulder as much as she wanted and once she had calmed down, she pulled away and laughed shortly as Spencer wiped off her cheeks with one of her clean socks.

"Please calm down, okay? You're acting like this isn't just as hard on me when it is probably ten times harder," he said softly, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear. Macie nodded and yawned, standing up to make her way to the bathroom. She fixed herself up in the mirror, taking off the rest of her makeup and washing her face with cold water before walking back out to where Spencer had finished her laundry for her and had the comforter and sheets pulled back. He had already taken his spot on the left side and was waiting for her to climb in.

Macie smiled and flicked the lights off, climbing over top of Spencer. She settled in beside him and when she turned over to face him, he pulled her close so they were nose to nose. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, their lips barely touching, and this time it was Macie who took the next step, sliding her leg over top of his hip and deepening the kiss.

They spent the rest of the night doing what Macie classified as making love. It wasn't the hurried, rough act they had completed just a couple nights ago. This was something slow and tender, nothing was rushed and nothing was missed or looked over. They took their time, working up to something splendid and satisfying. At the same time, they learned new things about each other's bodies and made use of the way they fit together perfectly, her hand fit in his and every curve of her body matched every curve of his effortlessly.

However, when Macie woke up, she only had to send one simple text.

_Please do not come here again._


	3. Chapter 03: May 13th

**A few things... I've officially finished writing this story (yay! for me for actually accomplishing something). I've also added in dates because I know the jumping around can be confusing for some people and I try to give a straightforward time line in the story, but sometimes I forget when I ramble. Anywho, thanks again to all who followed recently, and reviews are always welcome. :)**

Chapter Three:

Nolan Spears was something else. As soon as Macie met him, she knew that she'd have trouble keeping her hands to herself. He was tall with short brown hair and had a habit of sporting a very flattering five o'clock shadow, white t-shirt and jeans and cowboy boots. Nolan and Macie had hit it off as soon as they met and it was downhill from there for the both of them. She found herself caught up in a whirlwind romance (she was in it mostly for his good looks and what he could do with his hips) after only a month of knowing him.

Macie didn't love Nolan, and she was sure he didn't love her either. She was right, he didn't see her for anything other than a tall, slender modelesque woman with killer blue eyes and freckles that made you want to pinch her cheeks. They would often spend the night either at his place or hers, naked and in between the sheets. Nolan was a lot bigger than Macie and she liked the fact that he could throw her around and be rough with her if he wanted to, and besides, regular sex all the time to Macie was just boring.

Nolan knew of Macie and her past with Spencer, he also knew that she still loved him somewhere in the back of her heart and mind. Macie often compared the two men; the piercing green eyes of Nolan to the warm brown ones of Spencer and the chiseled chest compared to the slender yet muscular underneath. They were comparable in bed, with Macie leaning a little toward Spencer due to his size, but being with Nolan was a smart choice. His work couldn't kill him and he could be home with her every night. She figured that if she were supposed to love him, it would happen in time. She just needed to stick with it.

It wasn't until she was doing some work investigating for her next case that she realized just how much she had missed Spencer in her life. She was working near Quantico and had run into Derek at a coffee shop downtown.

"So, how's Spencer been doing?" she asked, waiting for her order to be ready. She looked up at Derek and he shrugged.

"He doesn't talk much anymore. What happened with you two?"

"Well, we broke up, you know that," Macie said, looking down at her feet, "and since then he'll come over and we'll fuck and then he'll be gone by the time I wake up the next morning. I got tired of it and him telling me that he still feels the same and that he didn't want to leave me but he had to. I don't know, Derek. I'm just tired of putting my life on hold waiting for him to be okay with his job."

"That's understandable," Derek said, taking a sip of his coffee, "He misses you though, and if it's any consolation, I think he's learning to compartmentalize a little. We don't talk about work when we go out anymore and he doesn't talk about you at work."

"I haven't spoken to him in almost six months, Derek. I miss him so much, but I'm afraid I'm going to get stuck in this routine of not waking up to someone I love," she picked up her order, adding her sugar and cream to it.

"No offense, at all, Macie, but he's often told me he can't handle your attitude. I know you're a lawyer and all, but maybe you should try that compartmentalizing thing, also. Just to help you out in the future," Derek said, laughing softly, "I've seen you and Spencer argue and it's not pretty. You pretty much shut him down completely in five minutes."

"That's what I went to school for," Macie said, smiling, "He hates me now, though. I pretty much erased him from my life."

"You can't erase memories, Macie, and as far as I'm concerned, you're some of the best ones he's got. So, this is what I think, I think that if you and Reid got serious about this and sat down and talked about your problems with each other, it'd work. As long as he got over having a dangerous job and you got over him not being home every night, it'd be fine. You and I both know that."

Macie just nodded and sighed, looking up at the taller man, "Why does young love have to fucking blow?"

"Young? Honey, last time I checked our man Reid hit thirty. You may be the only young one left," Derek said, smiling.

"Shh, I'm still twenty-seven," Macie said, laughing, "I'd better get going, Derek. I have someone waiting on me. It was nice seeing you though."

"Nice seeing you, too, kid. Take care."

They went their separate ways, Derek heading back to work and Macie headed home for the day. Nolan had sent her a text telling her that he was already at her apartment, starting dinner for the night. As soon as she walked through her door, she was greeted with a "hey, babe. How was your day?" and the smell of something delicious.

"It was fine," Macie answered, "Sorry, I'm late. I ran into an old friend and we got to talking."

Nolan turned to look at her, as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, leaning her head on his back, "About what?"

"Spencer, he works with him so he was curious as to what happened," Macie said, closing her eyes. Her talk with Derek had given her a little bit of insight and she half wanted to tell Nolan to leave and drive back to Quantico to beg for Spencer's forgiveness, but she refrained.

"Well, any guy who is dumb enough to let you go and string you along like that is a fucking moron," Nolan answered, laughing softly.

"Which is ironic because he's not at all a moron," she laughed along with him and sighed, "What are you cooking for me?"

"Chicken Alfredo. It's my momma's recipe so it's so great, it'll knock your corporate socks off."

Macie let go of Nolan's waist and went to stand beside him, leaning against the counter. She smiled up at him and he leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips before pressing a kiss to the middle of her forehead, "Cheer up, kiddo. The past is the past."

She nodded and pulled him back down for another kiss, smiling against his lips. The two ate dinner in comfortable silence, only broken by Macie's thanks and a comment on how delectable his cooking was. It wasn't until TV had gotten boring when Nolan had spotted the Twister board game on one of her bookshelves and insisted they play.

"I don't even know how to do that!" Nolan said bursting out into a fit of laughter as he looked down at Macie sprawled out on the Twister mat. She tried to maintain her position as Nolan inched his foot underneath her and attempted to reach the colored dot behind her, resulting in sending them both to the floor with a loud thump and a fit of giggles.

"Dude, get off me. You're heavy," Macie said, laughing as Nolan purposely put all his weight on her before rolling off onto his back beside her.

"I can't help it that I'm not Mrs. Yoga over there," he said, waving his hand at her, "I need to get going, Macie."

"Alright," she said, hopping up. She offered him a hand and pulled him up, smiling as he immediately bent down and kissed her lightly, "Be safe."

He nodded and kissed her again, "Go to sleep. I know how you like to stay up until I get home."

"I wanna make sure you're okay before I go to bed. It's a bad habit," she said, following behind him to the door. He slipped on his shoes and smiled, kissing her one last time before he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll text you so you'll know first thing in the morning, I promise," he said, grinning, "Night, babe. Sleep tight."

"Night, you," she waved as she closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. She went to find her phone, plugging it up in the kitchen before she headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed, as he had suggested she do. In the middle of washing her face, the doorbell to her apartment rang and she smirked, hoping Nolan had changed his mind about the long drive back to where he lived.

She hurried and dried her face and then quickly made her way to the front door, "I knew you'd change your mi-"

She was stopped short when she saw not Nolan, but a very despondent and very clearly upset Spencer Reid. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this. He had cried in front of her when Emily had passed and she had just held on to him and listened to when he wanted to talk, but now it was different and now he was just looking at her with dead, tired eyes full of tears.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" She asked shortly. She wasn't angry, she wasn't confused, she was just very, very concerned.

"Emily's alive. Emily's alive and they kept it from me and Derek and Penelope and-" he let his tears slip and sighed, wiping them away quickly, "I just needed to see you, Macie. You're the only one who ever knows what to do. I feel so lost and alienated. I miss you so much."

Macie sighed and swallowed the familiar lump that was forming in her throat whenever she saw Spencer this vulnerable. She stood to the side and nodded toward her living room, inviting him in subtlety. He stepped through the door and made his way to the couch where he sat in the corner, trying to pull himself together.

"Are you okay?" She asked, softly. She didn't want Spencer to think she was avoiding him so she sat beside him, close but not touching. She didn't want to be reminded of her feelings for him that she had pushed to the back of her mind, and she knew that just a touch from him would break down all the walls she had built.

"No. Hotch and J.J. knew that she was okay. I buried her, Macie," Spencer said, shaking his head, "I'm just so pissed."

"That's understandable, but you have to think, Spencer. They were probably only doing that to keep you and everyone else safe," she said, trying to reassure Spencer that everything was okay. She was feeling a little angry herself that someone would put another person through that sort of trauma, especially someone like Spencer, "I'm sure they would have told you if they thought that it would be okay."

"I just don't know anything anymore. It's as if all my faith in this job is fucking gone, Macie. I'm burnt out; I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do, Spencer. I tried that six months ago and learned the hard way," she said, softly, looking up at him. He scoffed and shook his head and before Macie could stop him, his lips were on hers firmly and his hands were holding her head in place.

Just as Macie predicted, Spencer had broken down those walls she had so carefully built effortlessly with his lips and her heart leapt at the contact, something she was missing whenever Nolan kissed her. She kissed him back and when Spencer let his hands leave the sides of her head and move down to cup her breasts, she froze and remembered. _Nolan._

"Spencer," she said, pulling away, "I'm seeing someone. Like, I have a boyfriend."

Spencer looked at her and then looked down at the floor before kissing her again, "Does it look like I care? If you cared, you wouldn't have kissed me back and your heart rate wouldn't be so high right now."

Macie just looked at him, knowing that she had been defeated, but mostly knowing that, no matter what, Spencer would always get his way with her, and she would always let him.


	4. Chapter 04: May 14th

Chapter Four:

When Macie turned over to smack her alarm clock off, she was immediately pulled back across the bed by a pair of arms. Whose, she didn't know, but she cuddled into them anyway. When she felt the familiar pair of lips on the back of her neck, she smiled, her heart swelling a little bit of love, but mostly hope. She rolled over and her smile grew even bigger when she saw a sleepy Spencer Reid. His eyes were half open and his hair was a mess, but his grip on her remained tight, keeping her close.

"You stayed," Macie stated simply, running her fingers through his hair. Spencer nodded and looked at her with one eye shut, "Why?"

"I miss you," he whispered, "That's why."

"I have a boyfriend," she said, laughing to herself. It would have been awful to her if it hadn't been so perfect, but Nolan wasn't anything serious like Spencer was. She couldn't picture herself marrying Nolan, but she imagined a house and kids with Spencer.

"I guess you'll have to get rid of him," Spencer said, kissing her forehead lightly, "I was so stupid, Macie. You're my rock, I don't know why I would want to let you go like I did."

"I'm still mad at you," she closed her eyes and laid her head on Spencer's arm.

"I think I can handle it," Spencer said, sitting up to look at the clock, "We have to go to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Macie said, stretching as she rolled onto her back. "I'm getting in the shower. We have an hour and a half if you want to, uh" Macie ran her finger down Spencer's chest and pressed an open mouth kiss to the side of his neck, "Join me."

Spencer raised his eyebrow and watched as Macie threw the sheets off her and walked to her bathroom in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear, leaving the door open behind her. It wasn't long before she was pressed against the wall of the shower, Spencer's lips on her neck and his fingers working her clit slowly. She enjoyed this type of build up most, the kind where it was slow and careful, where she didn't have to worry about awkward pauses because they both knew exactly what they wanted from each other. It made her weak in the knees and not so good on her feet, but she loved every second of it, and it seemed like only Spencer could get this kind of reaction out of her.

Macie laughed against Spencer's neck when it was over and she leaned back against the wall with her arms around his neck. The water splashed against the side of her face and Spencer leaned in and kissed her, his hand finding her chin to tilt her head up for a better angle.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, brushing a strand of Macie's wet hair behind her ear.

Macie blushed and smirked, rising up on the tips of her toes to kiss Spencer again before she shut off the water and wrapped herself in the towel hanging over the shower curtain rod.

"So," Macie said, walking back into the bathroom in her bra and a pencil skirt as Spencer finished up in the shower and stepped out with a towel around his waist, "I'm working in Quantico today. Want to carpool?"

Spencer laughed and walked out of the room, returning in a pair of his underwear and a white undershirt, "I guess you could give me a ride."

"Me give _you_ a ride? I meant you give _me_ a ride," Macie said laughing as she applied her mascara.

"But you have the nicer car," Spencer said, kissing her cheek as he buttoned up his light blue dress shirt, "I'll drive tomorrow."

"I'm not in Quantico tomorrow," Macie whined.

"Well, how about-" Spencer grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was leaning against the bathroom counter and pressed himself close against her, his voice going low, "You break up with that boyfriend of yours and then I'll take you out to a nice dinner tonight and we can go back to my place and I'll be your own personal chauffeur tomorrow morning."

"Sounds fantastic, sir," Macie said, lightly, pressing her lips to Spencer's. She scrunched her nose up at him and turned around, finishing her makeup so she could dry her hair. Spencer let her finish her routine in peace, preparing their morning coffee as she did so, and by the time they were ready to head out the door, he had heated up two mammoth sized muffins and fixed to-go mugs.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Spencer asked, as soon as Macie parked her car in the guest spot in the parking lot and turned off the ignition.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know. I mean, that conversation sounded a little heated," Spencer said, referring to the phone call Macie had made to Nolan on their way to work.

"Oh," Macie said, "I think he just more upset that he didn't have anyone to go out of town with him."

"You guys were that serious?" Spencer asked, softly.

"No, not at all. Look, I know we have a lot to work on as a couple, but can we please just enjoy this honeymoon phase?" Macie said, laughing, "I have a tough day, I don't need to worry about this stuff right now."

"Right, what's on your agenda today?"

"Meeting with clients, I have a hearing at ten that I should be able to close pretty quickly," Macie said, nodding, "After that, you should try to get Aaron to let you leave early."

"I can try. What's the hearing about?"

"Two women and a man who starved and abused six horses causing half of them to die; one of starvation, two of shock," Macie said, "You don't want to see the pictures. I know you see dead bodies on a regular basis but, this is just... sickening."

"I'll try to make it. I kind of miss seeing you shut people down completely," Spencer said, leaning over to kiss her softly, "Especially when it's not me. I'll see you at lunch, Mace."

"Yeah, yeah," Macie said, kissing Spencer again before they got out of the car and walked to the front of the main building hand-in-hand.

"So, you're saying, Mr. Holmes, that you received a bachelor's degree in Animal Nutrition in 1989, correct?"

Macie stood her ground and stared as Mr. Holmes sat uneasy in his chair and sighed, "That's right."

"So you just _allowed_ these horses to reach a weight in which, no matter how much nurturing and rehabilitation they would receive, they would suffer physical pain and brain damage for the rest of their lives? You just said to yourself 'hey, I know how to provide proper care to these animals but I'm not going to do so just _because_.'"

"I didn't- I was going to sell- I didn't mean to let them get that bad," Mr. Holmes stuttered and then sighed heavily.

"I rest my case, your honor," Macie said, sitting back down in her chair.

An hour later, the judge had granted custody to a local animal rehabilitation center and thrown the three persons involved some hefty fines and a few years in prison. Macie stood up from her chair and sighed, closing her briefcase and shaking her client's hand before they walked out of the courtroom together. She excused herself once she saw Spencer standing by the water fountain and she walked over to him, her heels clicking on the tile floor and smiled as he hugged her, picking her up off her feet a little.

"Congratulations, my wonderful lawyer," he said, kissing her cheek lightly, "Hotch gave me the rest of the day off, so we should celebrate."

Macie smirked and looked up at Spencer, who was giving her the same look he had earlier that morning in the shower, "We _should_ celebrate."

Macie and Spencer made it as far as the private restroom on the second floor and began their celebration a little early.


	5. Chapter 05:

Chapter Five:

"Hey, babe?" Macie said, looking over at Spencer, "Babe, we're here."

She giggled as Spencer continued his light snoring, leaving the window on the passengers side of her Mustang foggy as he exhaled. She tapped his shoulder, in a feeble attempt to wake him and was unsuccessful. She was sitting outside her parent's house, a plantation estate in east Tennessee, and during the seven hour drive, Spencer had fallen asleep, leaving her to the radio for company.

"Spencer!" She said, loudly.

She laughed when he jumped awake, wiping the drool off the side of his mouth. He looked around and stretched as much as he could in the confinement of the car and he yawned, "Man, I must have passed out."

"Pretty much. Apparently waking up at six on Sunday morning just wears you out, you poor baby," Macie said, "You're okay with meeting my parents, right?"

Spencer nodded, "Should I get the bags?"

"Just leave them in the car for now, it's dinner time and I'm starving."

Macie got out of her car and smiled at the sight of her parent's house. The huge white manor sat perched between rows of maple trees, who's leaves had changed from green to a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and yellows. The air was crisp and somewhat cool, but not cold enough for a coat. The stable was almost completely visible to the right and the large sized pond behind the house and to the left was surrounded by willow trees. It was something off of a postcard, and Macie appreciated the fact that her parent's had worked hard for everything they had.

It had been two months since Macie and Spencer had gotten back together and since then, they've been stronger than they were previously. They had settled into a nice routine; Monday through Wednesday, Spencer would stay at her apartment. Wednesday through Friday, Macie would stay at Spencer's place and the weekends were spent traveling as much as they could, seeking out lesser known attractions of the cities around them. Spencer had finally gotten some time off and decided that, for the best, it was time to meet Macie's parents.

"Macie!"

She looked up as she saw her older sister pull up in her car, waving out the window. Macie laughed and met her halfway, hugging her tightly, "Oh my god, Cora. What are you doing here?"

"Mom called me and told me that you were coming in, so, I decided to get my fill of you before you run off to Capitol Hill again," Cora said, pulling away. Macie smiled and took in her sister's appearance. She was gorgeous in Macie's eyes, her light brown hair held it's wave like Macie's and they had the same blue eyes, but Cora was the one without the freckles, "And who is this?"

Cora looked past Macie as Spencer stepped out of the car and smiled, waving slightly.

"Oh, this is Spencer Reid, my boyfriend. I told you about him, remember?"

"Yeah, I think so. The one who dumped you like two years ago and then still wanted some booty, right?" Cora said, smiling. She leaned in and lowered her voice to where Spencer couldn't hear her, "He doesn't even look like the type to even touch a girl, Macie. Are you serious?"

Macie raised her eyebrow and nodded, smirking as her sister giggled, "I'm gonna go tell momma you're here. You guys uh, get your personal things in before you get locked in separate rooms all week. Why don't you show Spencer the stable? I hear there's some soft hay in there for the horses," Cora gave Macie her most evil grin and walked off toward the house, locking her car behind her.

Macie turned to Spencer and smiled, "So, that's my sister, Cora. You wanna see the stable?"

Spencer nodded and shrugged, letting Macie take him by the arm and lead him off through the trees. They walked in silence down the gravel road and once they had reached the stable, Macie went in through the side door, locking it behind her and Spencer.

"So, your parents are kind of rich, huh?" Spencer said, looking at the horses as some of them poked their head out through the stall windows.

"Just a little, but they worked for it all. They're brilliant. That's where I get it from, if you were wondering," Macie said, laughing, looking up at Spencer as he laughed along with her, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. Your parents have a nice place," Spencer said, as Macie pushed him into an empty stall and backed him against the wall, "Well now."

His hands immediately found her hips and pulled her against him, her golden dress bunching up at his fists. She kissed him firmly and let her hands run through his hair, pulling him further down. They made out until Spencer pushed Macie away, turning her around and pushing her back against the wall hard.

She moaned and looked up at him, a new fire burning in her eyes, "Fuck me, Spencer. I need you." Her voice was low and husky and when Spencer's hand made it between her legs, she was already wet through her underwear. Her heels were offering a new perspective and opportunity; they normally couldn't do anything against a wall due to her being shorter than he was.

"Well, you need no preparation whatsoever," Spencer said, kissing her. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, eliciting a whimper from Macie and she squirmed against his hand, aching for friction.

"Spencer, please," she whispered.

She didn't have to ask twice and Spencer lifted her leg up, hooking it around his waist and unzipped his pants, entering her quickly. She moaned loudly and Spencer clamped his hand down over her mouth. It was over almost as soon as it began, and Macie was left disheveled and her chest shined with a thin film of sweat. She bit her lip as Spencer withdrew himself from her and sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath. She fixed her dress and looked up at him, giggling to herself quietly as he zipped his pants back up and fixed his shirt.

"Worth it?" Macie asked, smirking.

"You're always worth it, even if it's in a barn," Spencer said, laughing. He kissed Macie and fixed her hair for her, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mr. Reid," Macie smiled.

Several hours later, Spencer, Macie, her sister and their parents sat at the dining room table, laughing over a joke her father had just told. They had discussed everything from Spencer's work including his worst cases, and then Macie's work and her best cases. Her parents had adopted two of the horses from her last major case and had given them a little TLC. They were totally healthy and gave children lessons on the weekends at a local riding academy.

Macie had introduced Spencer to the pair of family Great Danes, Niko and Carlee. She had also hinted to him that she wanted one of her own, but couldn't bear to keep it in her tiny apartment. He didn't seem interested and just kept listening to her explain all her things that she left behind at her parent's house and all the things she wanted out of life. She had never really expressed any of her desires to him, other than the sexual ones, and he was eager to learn, and even more eager to make her dreams come true.

"So, what do you do other than work for the FBI, Spencer?" Macie's mom, Alice, asked.

"Not a lot, Macie and I travel on the weekends, and whenever I get time off I just like to spend it with her," Spencer said, nodding. He took a sip of his wine and smiled, feeling Macie give his knee a slight squeeze under the table.

"Is your work dangerous?" Cora asked, as she looked up from her plate. Her voice was small and somewhat bitter, and Macie knew that her perspective of Spencer was a little skewed due to Macie often calling her upset about something he did.

"Sometimes. We go after serial killers; most of them have nothing to lose, and almost all of them are very disturbed people that need psychological help. The only time we go out of town for a case is when local police have no leads or more people get hurt. We sometimes just work cases from the BAU headquarters," he answered smoothly.

"Spencer's great at what he does, Cora. He's firearm trained and he's a genius. He can protect himself," Macie said, giving her sister a reassuring smile.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about if he can protect you," Cora said, clearing her throat.

"Cora Jane," Alice scolded, "You know better than that."

"It's the truth, mom! I mean, sure, Adam was a fucking Army Ranger and had a fucking purple heart and an honorable discharge. That didn't fucking stop him from beating the shit out of Macie every chance he got," Cora said, standing up. She stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving the room silent.

"Macie?" Spencer asked, quietly, "I thought you said Adam was just a friend?"

"Keyword being was, Spencer. We dated for a year, that was it," Macie said. She could she Spencer becoming uneasy and he cleared his throat, standing up.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I, uh, need some air," Spencer nodded to them both before exiting the room.

Macie sighed when she heard the front door shut loudly and looked up at her mom.

"Well, I like him. He's handsome and he's smart and he's obviously crazy about you," Alice said, offering Macie a smile.

"Yeah, well. Leave it to Cora to ruin everything. Now the poor guy feels alienated and doesn't know whether to trust Macie or not," Macie's dad Andrew answered. He was a psychologist and like Spencer, could read people at the drop of a hat.

"Thanks, dad. You don't have to give him an impromptu session. I'm gonna go talk to him, you can deal with Cora," Macie said, following in Spencer's footsteps and out the front door.

She looked out into the darkness and then spotted Spencer walking down the dirt path to the gazebo that sat on the far edge of the pond. She sighed and stepped inside to get his jacket and slipped hers on. She closed the door behind her, grabbing her keys and followed Spencer slowly, giving him time to think. In her perspective, she hadn't necessarily lied to Spencer about her previous flame. She just hadn't told him the whole truth. Whenever Adam was in town, she would sneak off and they would catch up over dinner and some drinks and every time Macie would find herself back at his hotel room, doing things she told herself she would never do again.

Macie had never cheated on Spencer, most times she was with Adam was during the period of time they weren't together. She thought of Adam as something completely irresistible and completely different than Spencer. Adam was all muscle and sexy as hell. Spencer was much tinier than Adam was (but still had some muscle) and was very good looking, but lacked the sex appeal that Adam had. Macie was certain Adam had cheated on her during their time together, but she hadn't cared to an extent.

When Macie approached Spencer, he was sitting on the other side of the gazebo, facing the water. He didn't look up as she cleared her throat and she sighed, crossing the wood floor to sit beside him.

"I brought your jacket," Macie said, sitting it in his lap, "I thought you might be cold."

"Thanks," Spencer said, slipping it on quickly, "I didn't think about the weather on my way out."

Macie laughed softly and then looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me about Adam, Macie," Spencer said simply.

She was taken aback and then looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, "I met him after I graduated college. We were engaged and then he snapped and started abusing me."

"I said tell me about _him_, not your relationship with him," Spencer corrected.

"Oh. He was an Army Ranger, terribly smart. He was honorably discharged for taking a bullet in Iraq and then later received a purple heart. You have to understand Spencer that I'm always going to love him. We went through a lot together and even though he went nuts, nothing is going to change that," Macie said, trying to plead with Spencer, "I'm always going to have to be there for him, no matter what. Love does strange things."

"So, if he called you right now and told you that he needed to see you, you'd fly back to Virginia, no questions asked?" Spencer asked, choosing his words carefully.

"No, I wouldn't. We have different lives, Spencer. He's married now for fuck's sake," Macie said, "He's not the same person he was. I'm just saying that if he needed a favor that I could help with, I couldn't say no because he wouldn't say no to me."

"So when he called you a few months ago and left a message on your answering machine saying that he needed to see you and that he was in town, that didn't end in anything except a casual dinner?"

"I didn't think you heard that," Macie said, quietly, "I went back to his hotel room. We weren't even together then, Spencer."

"No, but you were with Nolan. What does that say about you, Macie? You're a cheater and liar and -"

Spencer stood up and walked across the gazebo to lean on the railing. Macie heard him sigh and she followed, rubbing his back slowly, "I wasn't with Nolan at the time. It was right before I met him. I haven't seen Adam since. I haven't lied about anything, and I haven't cheated on anyone except for Nolan, but that was with you, so I think it's okay."

"Oh," Spencer said, simply.

Macie laughed quietly and leaned her head against Spencer's shoulder. The two stood there for a moment before Spencer moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. The apology was silent, but Macie felt it in his embrace and the way he pulled her close and she just rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.


End file.
